


I'm Bleeding Out (I'll Bleed Out For You)

by littleboxes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Flashbacks to academy days, Gen, Guess Which One Dies, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Songfic, timelines what timelines?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: Jemma gets shot.





	I'm Bleeding Out (I'll Bleed Out For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings in the End Notes- read them!! Song is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

_“Come on Fitz! It’s fine!”_

_Fitz was huddled on the bank of the frozen lake, glaring at his skates. “There is no way I’m going out there. I’ll make an ass of myself!”_

_Jemma skated to the edge, “Grab onto my hands, I’ll guide you!”_

_Fitz looked from Jemma’s outstretched hands to her earnest face. He stood up_ _shakily, and_ _stepped onto the ice. Almost immediately, he fell. He braced, ready for the hard impact of the ice, only to- not. He looked up and realized Jemma had caught him. “Come on then!”_

_He looked up into her amber_ _eyes, and_ _smiled. “Okay.”_

   


***********

   


**I'm bleeding out**

**Said if the last thing that I do**

**Is to bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

   


“Fitz…!” Jemma fell to the ground with a thud. Fitz’s heart thrummed in his ears as he sprinted to her. He barely heard himself scream her name, as raw and pain filled as when she’d jumped out of the plane. Her doe-brown eyes were wide with pain and fear. “Fitz…!”

   


************

   


_Fitz woke with a large yawn. He looked around to get his bearings. Ah. He was in Jemma’s room. They’d been marathoning Doctor Who to take their minds off of the exams they’d just finished. He went to stretch his arms, when he realized there was a weight on his shoulder. Jemma had fallen asleep next to him, the blanket pooled mostly around her. Her golden_ _-_ _brown hair shown in the morning sun, and there was a faint smile on her face. When he went to stand up, she latched tighter to his arm. He_ _sighed, but_ _snuggled back into the couch. Perhaps just 5 more minutes…_

   


************

   


**You tell me to hold on**

**Oh** **you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was right is wrong**

   


“Jemma, Jemma, no, no, no, you need to stay awake, open your eyes, there you go, keep ‘em open,” Fitz was trying and failing to contain his panic. “Just five more minutes, Fitz, I’m...so very tired,” Jemma’s eyes fluttered, and her breathing became shallow. “Jemma-Jemma, no, stay with me Jemma, you can’t leave me Jem, you just can’t.” Tears were flowing down Fitz’s face in earnest now, as he cradled her close to his chest.

   


************

   


_“You did what, Jemma?!”_

_“I just signed us up for field work, honestly Fitz, it’s not that bad! It’ll be fun! We’ll get to travel, see the world!”_

_“No! Not fun! Definitely not fun! You know what’s fun? Our lab. Our, nice, safe, comfortable lab! Not out in the field, doing who knows what!”_

_“Well, I’m going! With or without you!”_

_Jemma stormed out of the lab and Fitz sighed. He knew the minute she said she’d signed them up for field work he’d be going. Wherever Simmons went, Fitz followed. He just couldn’t imagine his life without her in it._

   


************

   


**When the hour is nigh**

**And hopelessness is sinking in**

**And the wolves all cry**

**To feel they're not worth hollering**

**When your eyes are red**

**And emptiness is all you know**

**With the darkness fed**

**I will be your scarecrow**

   


“F-fitz,” Jemma breathed, closing her eyes for the last time. Her erratic breathing stopped, and her body fell limp. Fitz hugged Jemma’s body to his chest, uncaring of the blood that covered him. “No, no, no, no Jemma, I-” Fitz’s voice broke, “I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” 

   


**'Cause** **I'm bleeding out**

**Said if the last thing that I do**

**Is to bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So** **I bare my skin**

**And I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes**

**And I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

   


   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> 'Ware the warnings- TW: graphic depictions of blood, gunshot wounds, death, holding a loved one as they die, lots of tears


End file.
